


Art: Negotiation

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Communication, F/M, Families of Choice, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Ray Kowalski's crazy hair, Watercolors, everyone is slightly uncomfortable, or a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: For chapter 3 of Desiree Armfeldt's fic True Friends Help You Make Babies. Frannie asks Kowalski and Fraser for an unusual favor.





	Art: Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Friends Help You Make Babies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140042) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



**Author's Note:**

> Ray's hair gave me the biggest grief in this. Man, the colour and also the style. I hope I got it at least partly right.


End file.
